Meta-human
Meta-Humans, commonly shortened as metas, and often referred to as superhumans, are individuals who acquired powers and abilities unlike those of normal humans after experiencing mutation of their bodies. Most obtained their powers after surviving an explosion caused by a malfunction of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator on December 11th, 2013. These people were exposed to the particles and dark matter that altered their genetic, chemical, or even atomic structure, giving them a variety of abilities. Their abilities seem to often relate to what energy or matter the future superhumans were directly in contact with at the time of exposure. On Earth Two, intending to prevent the negative effects of the particle accelerator, the scientists allowed excess radiation to flow underground, with the first meta-human appearing 11 hours following. Overview Meta-humans are represented by a wide spectrum of mutated people, with mental state, physical appearance and physiological specifics unique for each individual. The conditions they were in during the exposure to the mutative element seem to affect how the mutation changes a person. Furthermore, there are dormant meta-humans, like Henry Hewitt and Jefferson Jackson, whose powers did not resurface until the connection to Firestorm Matrix, which either re-enabled their mutative physiology, or represented a new mutation altogether. Most meta-humans seen on Earth One and Earth Two mutated after exposure to dark matter connected to the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. Some meta-humans acquired their powers through other means, not directly related to being hit by the wave of dark energy after the particle accelerator explosion. It is arguable whether those affected by the Mirakuru drug can be considered true meta-humans. Their condition is reversible, as a Mirakuru cure was created, that was able to cure Slade Wilson and Roy Harper. Additionally, Slade Wilson was affected by the Mirakuru for years, implying that he would retain his superhuman abilities if not for the cure. One way or another, Oliver Queen researched the case of Cyrus Gold, a Mirakuru-affected member of the Church of Blood as part of his hunt for "the impossible", which otherwise included meta-humans. Powers and Abilities There is a wide range of meta-human powers, including everything from time distortion to elemental manipulation. Meta-humans who gained their abilities from the dark matter explosion in Starling City often have powers influenced by unusual conditions at the time of exposure: Caitlin Snow was surrounded by cold at the time of the explosion, granting her access to ice based abilities, while Laurel Lance was screaming at the time she was hit, granting her a super sonic scream. Due to their altered physiology, certain meta-human powers affect meta-humans differently than normal humans. The emotional state of a meta-human also has an influence on their powers; reacting and strengthening when the meta-human is in a state of emotional stress. For example, Caitlin Snow's anger amplified her growing Killer Frost powers, to the point when she was so "drunk on power" that she forgot that this anger initially came from wanting to get rid of the powers. Known Meta-Humans Earth One Particle Accelerator Meta-Humans * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost * Amunet Black * Dinah Drake/Black Canary * Cisco Ramon * Leslie Willis Earth Two Particle Accelerator Meta-Humans * Iris West/The Flash Deceased Meta-Humans * Laurel Lance/Black Siren Category:Meta-humans